fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeway Fighter (book)
:For other uses of '''Freeway Fighter', see'' Freeway Fighter (disambiguation) Freeway Fighter is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Kevin Bulmer and originally published in 1985 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2005. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 13th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031710-4) and 23rd in the Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-565-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Freeway Fighter - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The story takes places in what appears to be a post-apocalyptic (though the country or region is never explicitly stated), dominated by heavily armed muscle cars and lawless nomads; it appears that the setting draws direct inspiration from the movies. The player must drive their Dodge Interceptor across the brutal wastes in order to procure a fresh supply of for their home, the peaceful settlement of New Hope. Personal Abilities/Car Specifications/Combat/Credits The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The stamina score is a 2d6 plus 24 roll. - pg.9 *Provisons are replaced by Med-Kits which restore 4 stamina each. *armour first appeared in Space Assassin as a 1d6 plus 6 roll representing personal armour. Here the attribute (2d6 plus 24 roll) stands for the armour of the Dodge Interceptor vehicle the player drives during the game. This is joined by a new attribute firepower (1d6 plus 6) that represents the offensive capabilities of the vehicle. - pg.11 *Combat is split into Hand-to-Hand, the use of projectile weapons, and vehicle combat. - pp.13-16 Equipment List - pg.9, 11, 17 *200 Credits *10 Med-Kits *4 rockets *3 canisters of iron spikes *2 oil canisters Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Jim Burns. When the book was republished by Wizard the cover was reworked by Jim Burns. However, this is not an original piece of artwork for the range, the illustration having been used as far back as 1984 to illustrate the Games Workshop RPG . 53 (May 1984), pg.2 ( advert) Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Kevin Bulmer. "The artwork for this book was done in a 9 day stretch as a favour for Ian Livingstone since (as I understand it) the previous artwork was rejected at the last moment."Letter from Kevin Bulmer at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 There were 32 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 24, 34, 49, 60, 78, 90, 102, 115, 128, 138, 147, 158, 167, 178, 190, 207, 211, 221, 241, 257, 269, 271, 281, 291, 311, 321, 331, 341, 351, and 372. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Freeway Fighter *Amber *Doom Dogs *"Fat" Jack *Johnson *Leonardi *Pete *"The Rat Man" *Sinclair *"The Animal" - Doom Dogs' leader Locations *''Joe's Garage'' *New Hope *Rockville *San Anglo *''Spark Plug Pete's'' Encounters Individual *Humans - Bandit/Bikers/Doom Dogs/Duellist/Highwayman/Outlaw/Thug *The Animal *Wild Dog *Wolves Vehicle *Armoured Car *Chariot *Commodore *Dune Buggys *E-Type Jaguar *Helicopter *Jeep *Motor Bike and Sidecar *Motor Cycle *Red Chevvy *Station-wagon *Toyota *Yellow Ford Further Notes *Unusually the "Background" section isn't listed on the Contents page. Errors *It is possible (but not inevitable) to lose a wheel in the encounter with the bikers at the roadblock (203). After the bikers are dead (249), if you look in the bikers' pannier, you have to replace your wheel (even if you didn't lose it), but if you don't check the pannier, you just drive off (possibly on just three wheels). Dedication Puffin Edition For Ronnie - pg.5 Wizard Edition To David and Christine - pg.5 See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet Part 1 - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *Character Sheet Part 2 - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=50 Freeway Fighter at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403202823/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb13.htm Freeway Fighter at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1985 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series